midnight ball
by moon-lit-Swann-at-midngit
Summary: it's Adrien's 18 birthday and the king is throwing him a ball, but it can't just be any ball. it's a masquerade ball, and a lovely young lady with blue hair and blue eyes must attend. In a rush she must leave the ball and the prince behind. Yet she stays close to him even after their fate full night at the ball, but fate is cruel. FIRST FANFIC please be easy with me now.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my very first chapter to ever write and post online! I'm really nerves! I want you to tell me what you think! But please be a little nice about it! XD

Oh almost forgot I don't own anything in here but my own people!

Marinette POV

I stand here looking at the dresses I made for my best friend Alya and I. There is to be a ball for the prince's 18th birthday. But I'm getting ahead of myself here you, don't know the whole story. My name is Marinette; I work for my parents at our bakery. But I am also a designer. I'm 17 years old, and my dream is to become a world renown designer.

Adrien POV

My name is Adrien, and my dad is throwing me a ball for my 18th birthday. I don't want the ball all I want is to spend the day with my dad. My dad is the king, so I really don't see him because he is always running the kingdom. My mom died when I was young so it's just me and the staff here in the big palace.

Marinette POV

I feel like there is something missing in the dress, and it's been driving me mad! So I do the only thing I can, I call Alya over from work.

"I don't know what to do! I feel like there is something missing in the dresses. Can you think of anything? These need to be perfect for the ball because a secretin someone won't wear anyone else's work." Alya dad works with the king from time to time, so we get to go to the kings' son's birthday ball! I told her we need to go shopping to find the perfect dress, but she said that the only dress she would wear to the ball was the one I made. So that is how we ended up here, me freaking out and Alya sitting there thinking the ball and the dresses.

"MASQUARDE BALL! We need makes!" the outburst hit me like a slap in the face. Now I see what we need to do. Alya must know exactly what I'm thinking. I grab my sketch book with all my designs. And head to the nearest fabric shop.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sorry for the wait but here is chapter two, and my editor is out so all I have is word. So go easy on me. I want to thank all of those who reviewed my story! It really helps me out!

I don't own anything but my own characters

Marinette POV

Alya and I are running down to my favorite fabric store Fabricglore, and I know the name is really cheesy. We slow are pace down as we see the shop come into view, and slowly walk to the store trying to catch our breath. When we entered the store owner Ashley came over before I was half way into the store.

"Marinette! I haven't seen you in weeks not since came to get the fabric for yours and for friend's dresses. How are they coming along?" I was about to answer her question but Alay spoke be for I could.

"They look amazing! Everyone at the ball will be so jealous of are dresses!" by now Alya is almost bouncing with excitement for the upcoming ball. It will be held in one weeks' time, but I'm so scared that no one will like are dresses! My faces must have shown how worried I was because Ashley and Alya said that it would be fine at the same time. But I can still be worried about it.

"Do you still have that fabric I bought? I need to make masques for me and Alya, and I ran out of the materials already." When she looked down at me she had this fake hurt look on her face

"Ye of little faith," and walked away into one of back rooms in the store. When she came back out a few minutes later she had the rolls of fabric I bought earlier. "I do believe this is what you requested?" I had some squares of the fabric in my sketch book, I took them out and compared them. It was a match. We bought the last that we needed then went on a mad dash back to my house to finish the dresses.

Adrien POV

One week till my birthday, and all I can think about is spending the night with my dad. He has been around the palace more often this week, but he still doesn't have any time for me. All he seems to care about is the ball and making sure everything is just right for it. I don't even want the ball, but if it gives me a night with my dad then I'll go.

"Pardon me your majesty I don't mean to interrupt your breakfast, but here is your schedule for the day." Nathalie said in her usual monotone voice, and blank face. I accepted the schedule, lessons in the morning, lunch fencing lessons after then a fitting to make sure my outfit was done. Dinner and my dad will be there! I can't remember the last time I had dinner with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know I just posted chapter two but I have all these ideas so I might be posting things really close together. I love all of you who have reviewed for me it really helps me, and I might ask for help on ideas on the story.

I don't own anything but my own people XD

Marinette POV

I can hear my alarm going off, but it would take too much energy to roll over and turn it off. So I just lay here waiting for it to shut itself off. Fate had a different idea it seems, because, I could hear my mother coming up the stairs to my room.

"Sweetie You need to get up. I know you stayed up late last night making sure the dresses were ready for tonight at the ball, but you need to get up now." After hearing what my mom said I sat up immediately, and looked at my mom with wide eyes. She must have understood my shock, so she chuckled at me. "The ball is tonight, and Alya will be over here soon to get ready." I laid back down and groaned as loud as I could. Tonight everyone would see the dresses I made and laugh at them, these were beginner's work at best. After I got up, I went down to have breakfast with my parents, then I got ready for the day. Alya came over not too long after that, and we played video games all day until it was time to get ready for the ball, and all of the best designers in the world will be there! Why did I let Alya talk me into this? Too late to back out now. We both showered again then blow-dried our hair, and got started on our makeup. We did each other's; for Alya I did a light purple eye shadow, eye liner, light pink lip stick, and a small dust of blush on her cheeks. As for me Alya did white eye shadow, blue almost black eye liner, red lip stick, and a dash of blush to my cheeks. Next came the hair; Alya wanted her hair up away from her face. I gave her a bun, but in her hair I had put purple crystals scatted in her hair, then a flower that matched the color of her dress perfectly. As for my hair I really didn't care what she did with it, so what Alya did was take the hair put the top half in a bun. Yet she left the bottom half down, and draped diamond like gems in my hair. So the would reflect off my black almost blue hair in any light like her hair. Next came the dresses. We slipped into them with ease, and Alya gasped when she saw it on herself for the first time (I wouldn't let Alya look at herself in any mirrors until the big night). All Alya could do for a few minutes was look at herself in the mirror then back at me, but when she saw my dress all hell broke loose.

She kept circling me looking at it: "Girl this dress is amazing; it puts my dress to shame. You're going to turn every guy's head when you walk in there, and remember who I am when you're some queen in a different land ok?" I just laughed at her antics, then we did our jewelry. Alya stayed with our purple theme for her, and only had stubs with a choker necklace of pearls. For me though, I had earrings that came down mid-neck and was a clear crystal (that didn't hurt my ear at all), for my necklace I had a small diamond that my dad bought me for my 16th birthday. It rested right in the middle of my chest above my boobs. And at the very end, we are going to a masquerade ball, so I made them masks with a type of glue that would stick to our faces. But if we need to take them off we could, and then reapply them when needed. Alya looked at me, then made me sit down, took out some of my silver paint and drew vine like designs on my face coming off of the mask to make you more drawn to my eyes. I don't dare to look at myself in the mirror, and we slip on our shoes. Down stairs our parents are waiting for us to come down. When Alya goes down first they start to complement her on how beautiful she looks, but I stand there looking down. Am I beautiful? But before anything else I walk down the stairs my mother gasps, and everyone but Alya has their mouth hanging open. I look down "Do . . . do I look ok?" before it is completely out of my mouth everyone is telling me how amazing I look. Alya dad's phone goes off, and he tells us that the limo is outside waiting for us. I take one picture with my parents then head out.

The ride to the palace is not a long one, but it felt like a life time had already pasted. When we got there a man opened the door, and Alya's father came out first then Alya, and me last. The paparazzi was a blinding light of flashes, and one question "Who made your dresses?" was being screamed at us.

Alya just pointed to me and said in one loud voice that somehow was over their collected one "My best friend right here! Not only did she design them, but she also made them by hand for me and herself too! In less than one month!" After she was done speaking they came after us like a starved animal, and we were the food.

Alya's father held out both of his arms to take us down the run way to the large double doors that will take us to the ball room. As we enter the palace I can hear the noise from the ball room, and we follow the red runway to the entrance of the ball room. The room opens up, and leads down to the dance floor. As I look around I see stairs leading up to a terrace looking over the dance floor, in the far corner of the room a see the orchestra getting ready to play. Then I realize that all the noise I hear earlier is gone, and everyone is staring at us.

Ok so this chapter is way longer then my other ones, and I don't know if they will stay this long sooooooo just stay with me and Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's me again with my new chapter I hope you like it. Please Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THE WILL TO GO ON. Or the story might end, and you will never know what I had in store for it! Love you. (FYI I'm a little crazy)

Adrian POV

Screaming fill is my ears, when I open my eyes I see myself. Well more like a younger self looking through a crack in the door, and I remember this scene. It was the first time I found out my parents were fighting, when I look up I at the scene I realize that it has changed. I'm sitting alone at a table with a small cup cake with one single candle. This was my first birthday after mom disappeared, and dad left the palace to look at the kingdom. I heard loud crying from the small form in the chair "mom I miss you please come home. Why did you leave?" The sound of the little me brought with it the heart ache I have been hiding for so long. Off in the back of my mind I hear a voice calling out to me, and I'm pull away from my dream.

When I sit up and open my eyes I see the palace staff standing before be, or at least the people that could get off to come wake me up this morning.

"Happy 18th birthday Prince Adrian!" if I wasn't awake before I sure am now, all of their voices gathered together is quite fearsome. Yet I couldn't help myself. I smiled. I couldn't remember the last time I was woken up like this, and it made my bad dream slip away with the light of the sun. One of the maids came up to me with a cup cake with a candle on top

"Make a wish your majesty," I had been wishing to see my mother for every birthday, but I'm 18 now I need to think about myself. "I wish I could meet a wonderful girl tonight at the ball," and blew out my candle. I heard people laughing at my wish as they clapped and cheered. When I opened my eyes some of the older staff had shocked expressions because, they knew all I wanted was to see my mother again. All I could do was smile at them.

"Ah it's time for the prince to start his day, so everyone let's leave his majesty to get ready for the big day ahead of him. Breakfast is ready for you in the dining room, so come down when you're ready. Oh and I do recommend that you eat that before anyone else sees it." He bowed then left the room with the rest of the palace staff that came. I soon after got out of bed to shower, when I finished I headed down to the dining room to see my father sitting at the table waiting for me. I can't move, my father looks up at me then back down to his breakfast. "Adrian would please come in and sit down you look like an idiot standing there." My body was on autopilot. We ate in silence. After all these years now he speaks to me, and that what he says. When I look up again he is gone, without a word.

"Adrian! Happy birthday dude!" Nino comes in and wraps his arm around my neck. But when I don't react like normal he looks down at me "Hey is something wrong?" I look up at him

"I just had breakfast with my dad" I don't have to say any more than that he lets go of me, and sits down next to me. "What did he say?" I look at his face, to see worry written all over it. "He called me an idiot, I stood there in shock and he called me an idiot." I slumped down in my chair, "that's all he said, then left without a word to me." Nino shot up startling me, "you need to fence! I know you love doing it, so come on I'll be your partner!" all I did was shake my head, Nino sucks at fencing. I always win, but he is a great friend trying to cheer me up.

We spent the rest of the morning fencing, I really lucky to have a friend like Nino. After fencing we had lunch, every one sang me happy birthday. We opened presents, and had cake. Time to get ready for the ball, I slump down the hallway to my room to get ready. I am wearing a themed outfit to the ball, I'm going as a black cat. My suite is all black with a white tie around my neck, and my blond hair is let lose to go any which way I wants to. Everyone says I look better with my hair let lose, but I jell it down every day. My mask is made out of leather, and will stick to my face. I don't need any strings for it, and small pair of cat ears on top of my head. These are also made of leather, around my hips is a belt made with a leather tail coming out of the back. After leaving my room I head down to the ball room because our guests will be arriving shortly. I stand at the top of the stairs that lead down to the dance floor, and lining the wall are tables that re being fill with food by the chefs. The orchestra was setting up in the far corner of the room, and on both sides of me there are stair cases leading to a balcony overlooking the dance floor meant for socializing.

It's time the guest start to arrive, and I must greet every single one. But I put on a smile and greet them, but then I hear all the noise from outside. They haven't been this loud all night, I wonder what has the all riled up all of a sudden.

"Prince Adrian, this is my daughter Chloe I do hope you two will get along tonight. She is very interested in you." It took all my will power to not puck right then and there. "I don't know about that your Majesty, things might change" I smiled. All of a sudden all the sound in the room stopped, even the music. I hear a few gasps; I look around the room to see every one looking at the door way. As my eyes lay upon the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, "….. Beautiful"

That's the end of this chapter! I know you all must hate me now because I haven't reveled the dresses yet. BUT I will next chapter I promise, and please review! I helps me out a lot when I see them.

I almost forgot I don't own anything but my own people! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hi fanfiction world out there, I hope you are liking the story! I cheek every day on what you guys say about it I have a total of 12 reviews! I know that's not a lot but I love them, and I would like to point out that one of my reviews. They said I should either make the chapters longer or shorter and post faster. I am doing this out of my own time FYI, and I am in high school (10th grade too). The fact that I have over 4,500-word story done (this chapter included) in 12 days I think is good so I will update when I can so you can enjoy my story.

Adrian's POV

All the sound in the room stopped, even the music. I hear a few gasps; I look around the room to see every one looking at the door way. As my eyes lay upon the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, "….. Beautiful" is all I amble to say or do. Be for me now are two girls each in a dress that is so stunning. One girl has brown hair, and her dress is floor length. The color is a dark purple, which complements her sink every nicely. Her hair is up in bun with purple jewels in her hair, the mask that covers her face is the same color as her dress. The mask only covers her eyes, and a bit of her nose too. My eyes try to take in the dress all at the same time, it strapless with the. There is just enough showing to entrance any man in the room, but at the same time enough hidden to let your imagination go wild. The fabric at the top of the dress reaching a cross to her hip, and has a wave type of look to it. On the other side it's doing the same thing, but were the fabric crosses there is a mesh like material that has a vine like design on it. This wraps all the way around what I can see with my eyes at this point in time. But it has a white underneath it, which makes the dark purple stands out so much. But it was the other girl that took my breath away. That dress showed ever line & or curve just right. The top part of her hair is up in a bun like the other one was, but there is still her long hair that dangles down almost to her lower back. Her hair is black almost blue in this light of the ball room, and it has a sine to it. I bet if I was to touch it would be as soft as silk, and if I ran my finger through it there wouldn't be a single tangle in it. Her face is hidden with a mask just over her eyes with a bit of her nose too. All around the mask are sliver vines drawing you in to her blue eyes. As I am forced to tear away my eyes from hers to see the rest of the outfit. Her dress is floor length it leaves her arms bare of any fabric, but goes up around her neck instead. The dress is the darkest color of blue I have ever seen in my life. All across the dress it sparkles under the light in the ball room, as I see this it makes me remember a moonless night sky covered in stars for all to see. I'm so entranced I can't move, all I am able to do is gawk like everyone else in the room. All of this has happened in seconds, but to me it feels like a life time has passed many times over. There is an older man with them, and I just guessing. But by the looks of it he is the girl in purple father, but they bare no resemblance to girl in blue. Her skin is lighter, and she has more of a pale look to it. Her parents must be of different races because she looks Chinese, but European at the same time with her lighter skin. The father and daughter dew oh look Hispanic with no European blood in them, so why is the girl in blue with them. The father and daughter descends the stairs first, and walk straight over to us. The girl in blue is till at the top of the stairs, waiting for them to finish talking to us.

"Ah King Gabriel it's so nice to see you again" as he speaks the room starts to stir up aging, and the dancing continues. Then what he says sinks in.

"Father you know this man?" I ask before their conversation can begin

"Yes Adrian he is a close friend of mine he has traveled with me while I was away looking at the kingdom, Ah so this must be the eldest of you children Alya am I right." The girl in the purple dress now known as Alya blushes

"I am honored that you know my name your majesty, and speak so kindly to me" she then bows after she is done speaking.

"You taught this one well! She is so respectful; Alya this is my son Adrian. I do hope you too can be close friend as me and your father are." After that Alya and her father leave, and I look up to see the girl in the blue dress, descending the stair case now. As she walks I see there are stilts in the dress that come up her upper thigh, and I think that makes her even more attractive. She doesn't want it to show all her leg, and I find that very attractive. When she approaches us she has this look in her eyes that I help, I think I'm falling in love with her at first sight. When she is in front of us she bows very low, and I see that the dress has an open back almost. It meets at the small of her back, and I'm dumb founded. How can one girl look so beautiful? How can I not be able to describe her in word? She defies all law I have in my head.

"It's an honor to meet you my name is Diamond, this ball is magnificent your majesty. I hope my dress is not too over the top nor my friend Alya's." As she speaks there is a light blush that cover her cheeks, and she cast her vison down words.

"No, no your dresses are amazing who made them?" My father may be a king but he is also a fashion designer, his work is sold all over the world. She looks surprised that he asked the question.

"I did your majesty, I also made Alya's dress too. It took me forever to make them because Alya forgot about the ball and didn't tell me about it till one month ago. I had to pull a few all-nighters, but I was able to finish the dresses one week from the ball." My father and I can only look at her will a dumb struck look on are faces. She made the dresses in less than a month, and on top of that all the work that would be need for them must take six months to even get close to what she has made here. She is so fascinating, and full of energy when she talks about her dresses.

"You are the most talented girl I have ever meet. Your work blows me away, Diamond. Is that you're really name because, I have never heard of a designer with a name like that." But be for she can answer I hear the music end, and I speak before she can respond to my father.

"Would you please to me the honor of being my first dance partner of the evening? I have yet to dance, and my legs are getting stiff from standing here all evening." I stand parallel to her with my arm out.

"I would love to dance with you, perhaps we can continue this conversation later your majesty. Your son must be full of energy standing here all night." We then finish going down all the stairs that lead to the dance floor, and the song ends. The dancers on the floor bow to their partners, after that a new song stars to play. We bow to one another, and I take her had in mine then place my other on her hip.

End of chapter!

I know I'm evil, but what I really want to know is what do you think about the dresses? Tell me in a review because I really love those! XD And about what I said at the beginning, I love writing so please don't say anything about the time. I get a chapter out almost every two days some take over a week.

I don't own anything but my own people! XD


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over three days I was sick this weekend, and I couldn't even think I had so much congestion. Also I had Easter too, I hope you had a good holiday. And I had my STAAR testing this week to! I'M SOO SORRY! OH AND I'M DOING A LITTLE BACK TRACKING IN THIS CHAPTER FIY

I don't own anything but my people!

Marinette's POV

We were finally able to escape the paparazzi in to the safety of the palace. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, and Alya was loving the attention she was getting from the paparazzi. I look up to see the roof of the building covered in gold, and I fall behind Alya and her father looking at all it. I'm mesmerized by the beauty of the celling, and as my eyes travel down to the wall I see paintings of one women along the walls. It's the queen! It was rumored that the she left the king, and her son behind to live a simple life. Others say the king made her disappear, or go into exile for cheating on him. I think she left to run away from the king, and doesn't want to be found. Soon my eyes find their way to the floor for me to see that it's made of pure marble. This castle is just too grand for a small girl like me, and when I look up I see Alya and her father waiting for me at the door to the ball room. So I pick up my pace to meet them at the door.

"Marinette I know this is your first ball, so if you don't want to give out your first name that's ok. But I need to know the name you're going to call yourself, so when you do I don't give you away." I thought about what he is saying, and I might make a fool of myself. He doesn't want it to be able to hurt me or my family, be for I can really think about it I say "Diamond." Alya and her father look at me with amazement written all over their faces. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I'm so worried. What could I have done wrong already? I'm just a mess, and I shouldn't be here. "Diamond is a strange name; do you know what it means?" I shake my head no, "it means invincible or untamed in Greek, so go out to night and be Diamond shine in the darkest of places. Be the you, you want to be." With that said he turned to face the doors, and held out both arms for us to grab onto. We walked through the doors, and into the light of the ball room. On both sides of the run way was stair cases that lead up to a balcony that circled the entire room over the dance floor, and I can see people walking around with masks in hands or on faces. When looking out onto the dance floor people have stopped dancing, and the music has also stopped. All the eyes in the room are on Alya, her father, and me. I'm scared I can't move, so I let go of Alya's fathers arm. "I'm going to stay here till your done talking with the king and prince, so go on ahead. I'll be down in a little bit." Alya looked at me with a look that said 'ya right,' but let it go and walked down to talk to the king and prince. I see the prince; he has blond hair that has been tousled, and he has ears on his head. They are made of black leather, and when I look down I see he is wearing a leather mask too. His eyes are amazing! I see deep pools of green looking up at me, and only me. Soon his eyes leave when Alya father and her descends the stair case. I feel a little sad that I can no longer see them anymore, and I could get lost in those eyes. Soon they are talking with him and now I can see he is wearing a regular suite, but there is a tail that is coming off the back of his pants. For the first time tonight I smile, and I'm glad I came. Alya and her father leave the king, to head down to the dance floor. I feel the prince's eyes on me, and I prepare myself for this I need to be calm, cool, and sound like I know what I'm doing. I'm now standing before the king.

"It's an honor to meet you my name is Diamond, this ball is magnificent your majesty. I hope my dress is not too over the top nor my friend Alya's." Why did I ask about the dresses? I know he is just going to laugh at them, and tell me to leave now.

"no, no your dresses are amazing who made them?" The king likes them? The king he is a fashion designer, and his work is sold all over the world. Why does he want to how that? My dresses is ok at best, and there are so many things wrong with them. But the prince looks so lost in my outfit, and he hasn't stopped staring at me the entire time since I came down the stairs to meet him and his father. I almost don't want to answer, but I must he is my king.

"I did your majesty, I also made Alya's dress too. It took me forever to make them because Alya forgot about the ball and didn't tell me about it till one month ago. I had to pull a few all-nighters, but I was able to finish the dresses one week form the ball." Great now I'm rambling in front of the king, and there goes the girl he thinks I am. The king and prince seem dumbfounded, that I was able to make it so fast. Isn't that normal? I mean he is a world renowned designer, and shouldn't he be able to do it even faster?

"you are the most talented girl I have ever meet. Your work blows me away, Diamond. Is that your real name because, I have never heard of a designer with a name like that." I'm shocked that he really wants to know more about it, but the prince speaks before I can even get on word out of my mouth.

"Would you please do me the honor of being my first dance partner of the evening? I have yet to dance, and my legs are getting stiff from standing here all evening" and he then stands parallel to me with his arm out for me to grab onto. I smile, he want to dance with me! I haven't even been here ten minutes, and someone has asked me to dance.

"I would love to dance with you, perhaps we can continue this conversation later your majesty. Your son must be full of energy standing here all night." With that said I slide my arm into his. We start to descend the rest of the stairs to the dance floor, and the song ended. The dancers on the floor bow to their partners, after that a new song will start soon. We bow to one another, and I feel his hand in mine, then the other slides onto my hip. I try to breath, but he makes it so hard right now. I hear the first cords of the new song start, and we start the dance.

End of chapter!

I know I know you hate me right now, BUUUUUUUT it's the weekend and I will have time to wright. Once again I'm so sorry about not posting for a whole week! I will try to make sure that never happens again. I love all you who have kept reading my story, and I always welcome reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been forever since my last post, but I thank all you who have stuck by me. I want to think one guest that reviewed my story and gave an idea about the story!

I own nothing but my people! XD

Adrian POV

Then song ends, and the dancers on the floor bow to their partners, we bow to one another. I take her hand in mine then place my other on her hip, and the new song begins. Wait, why did I ask her to do this again? Crap. I so totally messed up, and what if she can't dance. What if she can't keep up with me? I will just embarrass her in front of everyone. It a strong, up-beat song, and I can feel her hand as it slips into mine. Her hands are strong, and with what I can tell from her dress making is that she isn't a newb at it. My other hand slides up her back to rest on her shoulder blades, and her skin is so soft. No, you need to keep your head right now, and not in the gutter. Midnight hair is draped across my arm, and we dance. It's so soft that I am almost lost in its touch; can I be any more entranced by one women? I was wrong, she can dance; I was so wrong. I feel so light with her. I have danced with my fair share of women in my days as a prince, but none ever made me feel this way before. The last time I felt this was was… when I was a child with my mother before she left. We have circled the dance floor once now.

I ask. "Shall we pick up the pace a little bit my lady?" she smiles. God, that smile will be the death of me, and the diamonds in her hair. They shine so bright, I feel lost. I am pulled out of my thoughts when she speaks

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you in the dust now, your majesty." She is so full of confidence, it amazes me.

"You think so little of me, M'lady, I am a prince you know, we do have dance lessons." As an answer she steps closer to me, and she stop moving. I see a leg rise out of my vision, and she wraps it around my leg. In one swift motion her right leg has swept in between me and her. When I look down I see that she has her legs crossed, and with a twist of her hips she brings her left leg over. So now her legs have switched positions, and once more so they are in their original position.

"M'lady, what was that?" How is it that she can become more beautiful? I can see a smirk forming on her face, and can't help but have my own too. She has a playful side too, I can see.

"That was a tango just now, I do wonder have you ever learned to tango? Chat." Chat?

"I have, Diamond, and, Chat, who is that?" she wraps her right around mine, and I step out so she can hook it on. She leans in close and I can feel her hot breath on my ear, and try not to shiver at the feeling.

"Make this ball worthwhile for me, and I will tell you. Deal?" I don't even need to think out it.

"Deal," then I dip her, and get a good look at how she arches her back. I can see the rise of her chest as she comes back up slowly. I can see I'm not the only man in the ball room who is enthralled with the women in my arms. We stand up I move my hands to her hips, and twist them back and forth. Her dress sways back and forth with her hips, then our hands come back up to one another. I can feel her leg come between mine as she dips down, and her face is right there. Not helping. I can feel my face heating up, as she slides up again. Slow we move to the center of the dance floor, and I feel her breath on my ear.

"Move your leg out and bend it, the song is almost over. this is my finishing move." I do as I'm told; my leg is bent. One slender leg wraps around mine, and I see the other come up. but she has bent her body down, it's almost like I'm dipping her. My heart is pounding in my chest, and I can't breathe. God she is amazing, and I see her eyes as we come up. Deep pools of blue meet my sparkling green ones, and it's almost as if there was a live wire between them. Yet no one had told them about it. The song ended as she finished coming up, and our eyes never separated as she came up. I hear the room erupt into applause, and force myself to look away from the deep blue pools in her eyes. I see that we are the only ones on the dance floor, and the everyone in the room is looking at us. Crap, despite being a prince I really don't like having lots of eyes on me.

"Chat you can stand up now because I don't know about you but I can't stay like this much longer." I snap back to reality, and release her from my hold. But now I feel like I lost something close to me, almost as if part of me was ripped away. We take a bow to the room then each other. Out of the corner of my eye I see her walk over to her friend Alya, and her father. I soon move over to my father also.

"I know I haven't been the best father to you or even have the right to say this but… don't let that girl get away." Is this him trying to make up all of the years he left me alone? "I love her dresses; I want her to work under me. So it's now your job to sway her to come over to are side." I cast my eyes downward to stare at the floor: he will never change. I will never have a loving father; I will always be alone. I cast my eyes down, so my hair is covering my eyes.

"Yes father." What else was I going to say? He will never understand. I turn my back to him, and shift my way through the ballroom out to the hallway. I can't stay, not in there with everyone right now. I slowly find my way back out into the hallway, I can feel all the years of pain coming down on me. I am a prince, I can't cry, not ever. But here I am crying at my birthday party by myself, and no matter how many tears I cry they keep coming. A sob escapes my mouth.

"Chat? Chat are you ok? Why are you crying?" Diamond? NO, no one can see me like this, and without realizing it, I started to run. I don't know where I'm going, but my feet are taking me there. I look up to see I'm in my mother's garden, and I sit down by the tree. There is an old tree swing my mother would push me on, and it sways in the wind.

"Chat? Why are you crying?" She followed me?

"I'm fine, just needed some air is all"

"That's bull, you and I know full well your lying. Now tell me what's really wrong." She saw throw all of my defenses.

"My… My dad is not the best father, but… but I was hoping just maybe tonight he… would change. He… will always stay the same." All I can do now is cry. I feel arms wrap around me, and my eyes go wide. I look at her.

That's the end till next time

please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything but my own people!

Sorry I know it's been a while, but here is a 2,000-word chapter this is twice as long as my normal chapters so I hope you enjoy it!

Marinette POV

I can feel the eyes on me as I come back up, but mine meet a brilliant green that seems to steal my breath away as I see them. I can almost feel a live wire between us as I stare in to these captivating eyes. I try to memorize their color, so I will never forget them. Our eyes never separated as I come up, and I hear the last of the song fade away as an afterthought. My heart is beating wildly in my chest. My breath comes in shallow and quick as I try to get oxygen back into my body, and to calm my raging heart! I hear clapping erupt across the whole room, and chat tares his eyes away from mine to look around us. We are still in the spot and I don't know how much longer I can stay like this.

"Chat you can stand up now because I don't know about you but I can't stay like this much longer." Not very long after that is said he moves and we are standing face to face. He steps back and I can feel my hand slip out of his as if in slow-motion. First I notice the loss of warmth, and then I feel as if someone just ripped half my heart out of my chest. I didn't know a heart could hurt like this. We bow to each other, and I step away slowly not wanting to leave. But I walk over to Alya and her dad anyway. Wishing I could feel that warmth again, and that the other half of me would come back.

"Girl that was amazing! I didn't know you could dance that well. I know you took dance lesson when you were a kid, but that was just amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" All I could do was laugh at her, and the face hurt voice she was using.

"Diamond you looked amazing out there," I didn't really think I was going to get more than that out of her dad, but I don't mind at all. He has always been quite but warm. I turn my head away to see Chat walking away from his dad, and out of the ballroom. Alya see what I'm seeing.

"Don't just stand there. Go. Go after him. Ok?" I didn't need to be told twice, so I moved through the crowd. Many people tried to stop to me and ask questions but I just said a polite "Excuse me please," and moved around them. I didn't even care what they wanted to talk about, all's I knew was that I need to see Chat. Soon I made it to the stairs and climbed them as fast as I could in heals, but you know that wasn't fast enough. I made it through the door and was looking around when I heard a heart wrenching shop come from behind one of the pillars. As I move around it to see who is there my heart sinks. It's Chat. Why is he crying? It's his birthday, and he is in tears. The words are out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying.

"Chat? Chat are you ok? Why are you crying?" His head shoots up out of his hands too look at me, and then I see him run. I don't even think about it I just run after him, which is no easy feat in heals. Slowly the halls change to glass and I can see a garden outside. He runs out into the garden, and it's hard to see him now. He turns down into a maze and I lost him. So now I'm running around trying to find him. I stop when I hear crying, and then another heart wrenching sob again. I am no longer running as I slowly make my way to the sound of chat crying. I soon see an old wooden door, that seems out of place. As I walk through the door in to a garden, the trees almost seam alive with how they stand. I walk down in to the garden, only to see a swing with chat sitting there crying.

"Chat? why are you crying?" He looks up at me and smiles with tears running down his face.

"I'm fine, just needed some air is all" It's complete bull and he and I know it, but what I want to know is why he is lying to me and himself also.

"That's bull, you and I know full well your lying. Now tell me what's really wrong." He seems surprised I was so straight forward with him. I see his shoulders drop in surrender.

"My… My dad is not the best father, but… I was hoping just maybe tonight he… would change. He… will always stay the same." After he say that he starts to break down again. I don't know what to do my brain has stopped working, but it seems my body knows what to do. I slow lift my arms up, and wrap them around chat. I pull him close, and his head is resting on my shoulder. I sit down on his lap so he can wrap his arms around my waist, and he does. I remember my mother would sing me something to calm me down when I was crying.

"Potsuri to ukabu mikasuki, hirotta garasu no kakera, chisana hikari sagashi atsumete, sotto anata ni ageru, sora ga mienai ame no hi wa, danbou no hi ja jage wo tskuru, tsumetai karada wo atatmetara antata wo, nemuri no kuni e saaou no, me wo tojita makkuraymi ni, haiji ni shimatta hikari wo narabete, hoshi yori akaruku your yori nagaku, terashimashou, anata no kokoro wa fukai yume no naka demo, maigo ni naranai yo negaate, shizukana shizukana nemuri no kuni, itsu demo anata wo matsudeshou."

My voice wasn't strong at first but as the song went on I gained more confidence in myself, so I sang loader. I don't know how long we sat there, but soon he stopped crying after my song and I got up feeling as if I had crossed a line somehow by sitting on his lap. After that we sat in an awkward silence not knowing what to say. But I broke the silence.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes thank you for staying, and I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"I don't mind when I would cry my mother would hold me in her lap and rock me back and forth, and sing the same lullaby to me. Soon I would stop crying. I thought the same would work with you Kitty." I give him my best smile after that.

"My I ask what it up with all the nick-names?" My face heats up instantly, and I stutter over my words. But after a calming breath I can speak properly.

"Well the reasons I call you Chat is when I was little I had a black cat named Chat, and you remind me of him. Also I would call him kitty." by now Chat is laughing at me, and my face is red all over again. "Stop laughing it's not funny!" Soon his laughing stops, and I'm glaring at him.

"Did you know that your cute when you pout princess?" Princess? I'm no Princess. They are strong, smart and beautiful, but I'm am nothing like that at all. Chat gets up from his swing and motions for me to sit down, so I do.

"My I push you on the swing Princess?" It seems my voice can no longer work so I just nod my head instead. All to soon I can feel myself swaying back and forth, and I don't mind at all. If I could freeze time in one spot it would have been this moment exactly. Chat is smiling at me with eyes I've never seen before, and I can feel the wind through my hair as I swing looking down back at him. I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life, and I never want it to end. But as I look too the entrance of the small garden I see someone there, and now I know I must go. I stop the swing, and get off.

"I have to go Chat; I do hope we can meet again one day. But you are a prince, and I'm a girl with nothing to her name."

"I don't care about that you are amazing and I would love to get to know you better." It hurts, My chest Hurts. I know I must leave, but I really want to stay. I see the shadow move again, and I turn and run. Soon I'm though the door and following the shadow I saw earlier, and we leave a different way then I came in chasseing after Chat. In the background I hear Chat calling after me with a name that isn't mine, and I feel the tears spring into my eyes. I see a girl standing by a small pond, and the moon light is reflecting of the water making her look like a goddess standing in the moon light. Her dress is all pink, and it is a strapless dress with pink expensive looking jewels all over it. She speaks with such hate I'm taken back.

"You are pathetic trying to cozy up the prince, and king like that. Trying to be something you're not, and making the prince look like a fool on his birthday too. You don't belong here." Now I know who she is. She is princess Chloe Bourgeois, of the neighboring kingdom. I have never heard anything good about her, but her words send me running. I find my way back the ball room, and look for Alya. But I see she is dancing with someone and I don't want to interrupt. So I go to her father.

"I can't say longer is there any way for me to go home now something came up and I don't feel well."

"Of cores I'll have the driver bring the limo around for you, and take you home."

"Thank you" I move to leave back up the stairs when I see the king.

"Diamond are you leaving so soon? The party has only just begun."

"Something has come up and I can no longer stay, and I do wish we could have talked more. But if you wish to talk to me more contact Alya's Father, he will know how to get in contact with me. Good bye your majesty, and tell Prince Adrian I said good bye." And with that I walked away from the king, and the world where I didn't belong.

"DIAMOND" It was Chats Voice If I see him then I will want to stay and I just can't, so I run away. I'm running down the stairs and I feel my neckless fall off, and my mask too. I don't dare to turn around for him to see my face. The driver has the door open for me already and I slip in. I look up to see Chat standing holding my fallen neckless and mask, and I can't hold my tears in anymore. When I get home my mother hears me, and comes down to see me crying my eyes out in a ball on the couch.

"Honey what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" I don't respond I just keep crying, and she does the same exact thing I did to Chat. I just cry harder, soon I cried myself to sleep in her arms. This night didn't go anyway I thought it would.

That's it for this chapter! I'm soooooooo Sorry I haven't posted anything in over a month! It was the last month of school, and then I got a Job so now that thing have calmed down I will try to get more chapter out to you guys! Thanks to all who review! And Thanks for waiting for me I made this chapter extra long!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I'm So sorry for not posting for forever, and this chapter is not as long as I wanted. I just haven't had any inspiration until recently, but I will not give up on this story! So R&R please, I love seeing them and if you have ideas I am open to suggestions. I love the ideas you have.

Marinette POV

I can feel myself swaying, but my feet aren't touching the ground. I feel like I'm sitting, then I begin to remember I'm on a swing. But wait why am I on a swing? I open my eyes to see a garden full of life. The flowers are magnificent, and so full of life and beauty. All the colors of the rainbow are here. Then I feel myself coming back down from the top of my peck. My hair covers my vision, and I love this feeling. I'm weight less like nothing can bring me down to earth to feel again. Then I feel hands push me forward again, and I look behind me to see him. The man that makes me want to cry, but at the same time I feel overcome with pure joy. Chat. My kitty. The prince of the land and he smiles at me. But that simile is not a happy one. I can see it's a well-practiced one, but his eyes. His eyes almost look dead, because there is not glint in his eyes anymore. Not like the way they were when we danced, because when we danced his eyes felt like they could burn a hole in my eyes when he looked into them. But this is a broken man standing in front of me, and not the man I knew. Yet he is the same as that man. It looks like the smile he tried to give to me when I found him in the garden the night of the ball. He was crying because of his father, and I sang to him. He was so helpless and sad, and I just wanted to take all his pain away. I wanted to make him smile again.

"Princess why?" he said. I turned to look at him, and see that he wasn't smiling any more. He was crying. "Why did you leave me I'm all alone. How could you leave me." I dig my feet into the ground to stop myself from swinging. I can't look at him anymore, so I turn my back is him. I feel the sting in my eyes. All I've been doing since I got home after the ball is cry, cry, stare off into space, and more crying. I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay with him and never leave. But I am a girl with nothing to my name, but my fashion and a name that isn't even mine. So how could I stay with him? I can feel my body shaking from the unshed tears in my eyes. Then I feel the shaking again. I open my eyes, and I'm no longer in the garden with my back to Chat. I'm in my room, and my mom is looking at me.

"Marinette? It's time to wake up. Oh are you crying again? What's wrong? You haven't been eating, you don't get out of bed unless you have to and, you won't talk to me. I'm starting to get really worried. It's been a week since the ball." Oh that's right is has been a week. Time has all but stopped for me, and don't mind it one bit. But mom looks really worried about me. I feel a pang of guilt for making her really worried about me. This reminds me of the night I left chat chasing after me in the garden maze. His face is stuck inside my mind; it won't leave me alone. I know it's all my fault for leaving him the way I did, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't ask Alya because she was dancing with a prince, so I just left. "I'm calling Alya maybe she can make you feel better." I need to tell her. I need to tell her everything.

"Mom wait." she stopped mid turn "I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything." and I do. About the dance, and the garden. Then how Chloe ran me off from the prince.

"Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry. Now I see why you wouldn't stop crying when I sang to you." She gave me a hug only moms can do, and I felt better. I felt a lot better. But I don't think I will ever be whole again. "Broken hearts heal Marinette, and so will you. Do you want me to call Alya over so you can talk about it?" I think I need to tell someone else so I tell mom yes. "Ok, but I think you should get ready for the day ok?" I look down at my outfit, and boy do I need to change. I nod my head and get up to go to the bath room to shower, and change. I don't feel like color so dress in all back, and sit on my bed looking out my window at the rain. I can hear Alya running up the stairs to my room, and smile for the first time in a week.

"Girl I'm so mad at you! Why didn't you call me earlier? You know I'm always here for you? Right?" This is why she is my best friend. Over dramatic but she is still my best friend, and I wouldn't trade it for the world so I sit her down on my bed and tell what happened. This feels like the last of the weight is off my chest, and I can breathe again. "Marinette, I'm so sorry you should have got me."

"But you were dancing with a prince and I didn't want you to stop because you looked like you were having a lot of fun." She blushed at that, I guess she might like him. Then her face fell to one I really never seen. She was dead serious. "Marinette, the king called my dad." The king! It must be about the prince! "Mari it's not bad, he wants you to work and live in the places as the prince's personal designer." I stopped breathing, and I couldn't think. I would be with Chat every day, but he wouldn't know it's me?

I don't own anything but my own charters! XD


End file.
